


【卡带|斑带】双重标记

by nadajo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadajo/pseuds/nadajo
Summary: 养父斑×养子土   仔卡×仔土  逻辑死只是爽文
Relationships: 卡带 - Relationship, 斑带 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
他不想回家，他不敢见到那个男人。

带土坐在木叶病院的床上，楞楞地捂住自己后颈上那枚刚刚成熟的、还热乎乎的，微微红肿的腺体，他很清楚这意味着什么。

他的指尖只是戳在上面，只是自己若有似无的触碰，他都能一阵从身体内部涌出的、强烈的渴望。这是刚刚成熟的汁水丰沛的果实急切等待采摘的渴望，是一个成熟的omega亟待被占有、被支配的渴望。

“带土，这是你的分化证明，医生让我带给你。”水门老师柔和的声音唤回了带土的神智。

带土转过头看向声源处，看到了一旁担忧地看着自己的琳和低着头看不出情绪的卡卡西，以及一张被放在自己眼前的盖着木叶医院红章的证明。上面白纸黑字明明白白地写到，分化结果：宇智波带土，omega。

带土捏着纸张的边沿接过这张证明，承受不住地躬起身，恐惧和无措让少年纤细的身体都颤抖起来：为什么？为什么自己真的是omega？

………………

他还记得那晚，在男人毫不怜惜的揉搓下，他浑身上下都泛起一种深入骨髓的疼痛。他紧咬的唇，却还是在被进入的时候不住发出一声痛苦的尖叫，像一条被按在砧板上的鱼，男人的性器越顶越深，有一种脏器都被碾碎的幻觉，男人明明已经顶到头，却还在继续深入。

突然，本能地带土知道斑在找什么，随着每一次暴戾的冲撞，他的恐惧和快感一同涨起，带土剧烈地挣扎起来，他忍不住哭喊乞求着男人：“不……不！不要，求你……不……我没有，我不是……求你”

带土的反抗让处于易感期的斑更加暴戾，他狠狠用力掰开带土的双腿，扼住少年细瘦的腕子，用一旁的衣服将带土的大腿和手腕绑缚在一起，把身下的少年摆成一副毫无尊严任君享用的姿态。

“不…不……我没有，我不是……”已经无法反抗的带土，只能不住地留着眼泪，重复着自己还没有分化，自己不是omega，自己没有生殖腔，希翼着乞求着男人的一丝怜悯。

少年这幅凄惨又香艳的模样，不知是哪里满足了斑恶劣的性癖，他摸着带土毫无保留的对着自己敞开的富有肉感的大腿根，在上面掐了一把，看着自己带着手套的虎口处箍出一圈软肉。

斑带着几分愉悦笑了一声，揉搓玩弄着身下美味的肉体，他对带土说：“会有的，你这个淫荡的小屁股里不久就会长出来了。”

斑的性器顶上带土已经被肏得开口嬆张的后穴，“你一定会分化成一个omega，然后摇着屁股求我肏进你的生殖腔。”

猛地整根肏进湿滑温热的小穴，一口气全都插了进去，囊袋拍打在皮肤上发出“啪”的一声：“求着我，求我一滴不漏射给你，射进你已经被我肏成肉套的生殖腔，然后怀上我的种，呼……真紧。”身下紧致柔韧的小穴让宇智波斑不禁感叹出声。

“不……不要……求你，不要说了……”带土在这养父给予自己的、背德的、灭顶的快感里，不住地摇着头，流着泪哀求……

2.  
“带土? 带土? 你有听见吗？”

带土回过神，看到琳担忧地紧握住自己的手，劝解着自己：“即使是分化成omega，带土也依然是带土啊，不会因为性别这种东西就改变的，不是吗？而且你不是要成为火影吗？我还是会一直看着你的，呐。”

“琳……”带土的眼眶几乎是瞬间就湿润了，“谢谢你……琳…”

对，自己还有琳，幸好还有琳。

琳就是自己的光明，琳会一直注视我的，对，我要成为火影。我不能，我不可以成为斑的omega，不能被斑控制，一定还有办法的，不能逃避，不能屈服。

我不想让琳失望！

………………

但是，不能被斑标记，那要怎么办才好呢?

带土抬起头看到旁边一直沉默不语的卡卡西，心里突然有了一个大胆的想法。卡卡西是alpha带土是知道的，带土身边亲近的alpha也就几个，水门老师已经结婚，其他人自己也不太信得过，也许……也许只有卡卡西，也许可以让他……

“琳，你先回去休息吧，我有话想和卡卡西单独谈谈。”

“哎? 带土终于可以坦率面对卡卡西了吗？那我就先走了，你们要好好相处哦～”

琳走后一切都安静下来。

由于带土情况特殊被安置在一间少有的单人病房，水门老师收到火影的紧急召唤早已离开，现在这间小小的的病房里只剩带土和卡卡西二人面面相觑。

说实话，有点尴尬。

卡卡西今天不知道怎么搞得，居然难得的没有挤兑自己，甚至于根本不出声，全程只是站在一旁充当背景板。

留给带土的时间并a不多，他决定先发制人，放柔声音说：“卡卡西，你过来点好吗？”

闻声卡卡西终于抬起头，皱着眉头犹豫了一会往前走了几步，最后还是谨慎地和带土保持了一个安全距离。

哈? 这算什么? alpha对omega的绅士风度吗？

带土面对卡卡西总是异常脆弱的自尊心突然被这一举动引爆，他直接不顾刚刚分化后的浑身酸软光脚跳下床，抓着卡卡西的领口，贴住面前这具同他一样，甚至还比自己瘦弱青涩些的温热躯体。

他揪住卡卡西胸前交叉的两条皮背带更加贴近他，直至他们的呼吸都纠缠不清，他的唇若有似无地隔着面罩擦过卡卡西的唇线。他能在卡卡西清凉的黑色眸子里看见自己情热微红的脸庞。

带土放松抓住卡卡西的力道，那只手顺着背带的轨迹向下探去，直至探到少年的腿间，带土用指尖轻抚，然后松松握住那个即将鞭挞、征服自己的器物，他感受到卡卡西骤然僵直不知所措的身躯。

他蹲下身来，跪坐在卡卡西腿间，抬起脸来，用一种带着些渴忘，带着些请求，带着些屈服的眼神向上望着卡卡西：“卡卡西，标记我。”

3.  
和你关系不好，一直互不相让的小学同学突然在分化成omega的那天下午留你在他的单人病房，不说缘由，不答为何，只是固执地抓住你的下体，再沉默地解开你的裤链，意欲舔弄。

请问怎么办？在线等，挺急的。

………………

卡卡西低下头去，回望着跪在自己脚边的带土，久久没有动作，只是从喉咙里涌出一声：“哈?”

眼看着太阳渐渐西斜，带土越发焦躁不安，没有多余想和他说明的心情，其实不管卡卡西情愿与否带土都没有其他选择，他今天必须在太阳下山之前把卡卡西就地正法，得到他的标记。

带土解开卡卡西的裤链，右手拢成一个圈套弄起他色素寡淡的性器，从他的根部撸到头部。带土的掌心和指腹因为时常练习手里剑有一层薄茧，他剥开少年性器顶部包裹的皮，故意用这粗糙的部位去磨蹭卡卡西湿红敏感的龟头和尿道口。

前后不到五秒，素来冷静自持的天才上忍卡卡西眼睁睁看着自己不到五秒就硬了起来。

带土一边抚摸着卡卡西勃起的阴茎上崩起的青筋，一边低下头伸出舌头顺着他阴茎的根部往上舔，他舔到卡卡西龟头的位置伸出的自己的舌尖，去挑弄阴茎头部的尿道口，这个动作让卡卡西感到一阵战栗。

舔弄了一阵之后，带土又从上至下撸了几回，把那根包裹着自己晶亮唾液的性器贴在自己稚嫩光滑的脸上磨蹭起来，像一个抱着奶瓶的婴孩，然后他张开嘴，用嘴唇含住卡卡西的龟头，小心翼翼地收好自己的牙齿。卡卡西意外地长着一根可以傲视同龄男孩的大鸡吧，这个尺寸对带土来说还是有点吃力。

卡卡西就眼看着带土用嘴裹住他的龟头之后一吞到底，带土止不住眨着自己的大眼睛，眼圈都红了，他嘴边的皮肤都被撑开，敏感的眼睛被刺激出生理性的泪水。

看着这样的带土，雄性alpha的本能让卡卡西从内心涌上一阵快意，但他很快意识到这点之后，就因羞愧和快感涨红了脸。

此时他的阴茎被带土温热的口腔热烈的包裹吞吐着，他能感到自己应该是插进了带土的喉管，带土的眼睛像是坏掉的水龙头，不断涌出的泪水和着他嘴里包不住的唾液打湿了卡卡西胯下浅色的耻毛。

他以前只知道带土爱哭，却没想到原来他这样能哭，带土，你的事还有多少是我不知道的呢？卡卡西边这样想着，边懒懒地垂下眼睛喘着粗气看着带土艰难地吞吐着自己的性器，被舔到紫红的阴茎一下一下淹没在带土被摩擦地红艳的嘴巴里。

可以肯定的是，带土，他不是第一次帮人口交。

卡卡西突然伸出手狠狠按住带土的后脑，在这猝不及防地压迫中，卡卡西的龟头直直插进带土不断收缩的喉管，他看着带土被泪水迷蒙成一片的眼睛，从未体会到的快感冲刷着他年轻的肉体，他感到头皮都在发麻，然后一阵白光从他的尾椎窜过，他下意识地挺腰把自己的阴茎往带土那张几乎被撑到透明的嘴里送。

等卡卡西从失控的快感中回过神来，带土还趴在地上大口喘息、呛咳着。带土咳了一阵，又抬起头焦急地望向窗外逐渐下落的夕阳。

注意到卡卡西看向自己的目光，带土麻利地拉下自己的裤腰，背对着卡卡西伏下身，塌下腰，高高翘起自己的臀部，揉弄起自己肉丘中间那个已经黏腻湿润起来的肉口，难耐地扭动着腰身：“快，求你，卡卡西，求你快进来！”

tbc


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡带主场

像是有一股吸引力般，卡卡西的眼睛被定在带土被自己玩弄的湿滑水润的穴口和乖巧地垂在小腹下半勃的粉嫩肉茎。伏在自己脚边的omega泪眼婆娑，他难耐嬆张的肉洞在情热的支配下不断收缩抽动着，告诉身前这个alpha自己已经做好了受孕的准备。

“卡…卡卡西，标记我，好难…受……”带土竭尽所能的释放出大量的omega信息素，引诱着面前的alpha，告诉他自己已经准备好了，准备好卡卡西的肉具狠狠地肏进来，肏进自己刚刚成熟、还含苞待放的生殖腔，狠狠捅开自己的宫口，然后在里面成结，灌溉满满当当的精液，标记自己，让自己彻底臣服在他的胯下。

空气中发情omega信息素浓重地几近实质，嗅觉敏感的卡卡西只觉得自己要被淹没在一片蜜桃成熟的芳香里，汁水饱满的果实被撑起涨满到能透过一层薄薄的果皮嗅到里面过于成熟到近乎淫靡的芬芳，让他的鼠蹊和后腰接连涌起难以忍耐的酸胀。这种深沉又激烈的性冲动一时涨满了卡卡西素来冷静的头脑，击碎了他自从父亲死后就时时如履薄冰的克制，他不禁伸出手去触碰带土赤裸的身躯，环住他深塌下来的腰身拉向自己，用力到在带土两边腰侧的皮肤上掐出青白的指痕。  
卡卡西迟来的回应几乎令焦急的带土喜极而泣，他连忙急切地用自己火热的臀缝磨蹭起卡卡西已经勃起的阴茎，催促着身上的少年：“快…快！卡卡西，快点插进来。”

带土，你这家伙，真是太淫荡了啊。

omega放荡的举动让卡卡西瞬间就失去理智，一刻也无法再忍耐，对准那个贴着自己抽动的火热痉挛的肉口，一插到底。

“呼…………”从未体验过的湿热紧致，让毫无性经验的卡卡西几乎瞬间就交待在里面，火热柔韧的穴肉像孩子贪吃的小嘴一缩一缩地吸吮着卡卡西的龟头和茎身，让他浑身上下都升腾起过电般的快感，情难自禁地遵循着本能狠命顶腰。

卡卡西把着带土的腰部边小幅度地快速戳弄他敏感浪荡的肉壁边冷静地评价着，带土下面的小穴真的很会吃，湿润的穴道熟练地乖顺地吞吐着坚硬粗壮的阴茎，不断分泌出浓稠黏糊的肠液。下面这张嘴巴比上面那张还要会吃的多了，一定是因为吃过很多男人的阴茎所以才吃得这么熟练吧? 

卡卡西的头脑逐渐被alpha的本能占据，天生强烈的占有欲让他对自己身下这个被认为不洁的omega生出几分暴戾的情绪，他不由抬起手来狠狠掌掴身下这个圆润湿滑地几乎要握不住的骚屁股，“啪！啪！”的声响随着胯间的撞击越发激烈。

带土，你这个，婊子。

正沉浮在情欲中的带土被身后突然狠厉凶悍地掌掴吓得腰身弹起一下，像一条瞬间脱水的鱼。

带土已经快要被情热蒸干的脑子不明不白地，omega的本能让他被强大alpha插入而感到满足的同时又怀着巨大的不安，他不明白为什么自己依赖信任的alpha要这样惩罚自己，带着点懵懂，带着点委屈，他哆嗦着抓住卡卡西狠狠掐在自己腰上的左手。此时，卡卡西又是一个深插，微弯上翘的龟头狠狠碾压过宫口旁边的敏感带，“啊～啊…啊……”带土不由仰起脖颈大声呻吟起来，回转的尾音带着勾儿似的撩拨着卡卡西。

卡卡西只觉得自己要溺毙在这一室高浓度的水蜜桃味信息素里，身下这个销魂的肉洞吸走的不止有他性爱中分泌的腺液，还连带着吸走了他所有的理智，支配的渴望占据了他的头脑。

他随着本能更加用力地掰开带土岔开的双腿，把他原本高高翘起方便挨肏的骚屁股狠狠压向地面。带土打开到几乎一条直线的双腿被卡卡西压在两侧，卡卡西骑在带土的背上，对准带土已经被肏得微微外翻的穴口，又一次快速而彻底地插入进去。

卡卡西极具压迫感的动着腰，深重地插入捅顶着，一次比一次进得更深入，带土被戳弄得小腹一阵痉挛，他知道卡卡西在寻找自己的生殖腔，他忍不住抓挠起身下的地板，低声喘息，要到了，要顶到了，就是那里！

“啊…啊啊……顶…顶到了，啊……”带土因为腔口被顶弄的酸麻难耐地下意识搅紧肉壁时，卡卡西更加用力地掰开带土的臀瓣，破开紧缩的肠肉，大力顶撞带土的生殖腔口，使肉壁更加灼热的痉挛起来。

卡卡西停下动作，闭了闭眼，缓了缓这一阵快被推上浪尖的快感。然后他拉下面罩压下身子，用嘴唇贴住带土颈侧敏感的皮肤，舌头寻到那颗刚刚成熟的腺体，用嘴唇包裹住来回舔弄吮吸。这种柔情的抚弄让带土的身体更加火热湿润起来，他不禁抓住卡卡西垂在自己腿边的左手，引着摸到他的胸口，用他带着忍者护手的粗糙手掌来回揉按自己同样勃起红肿的富有肉感的乳头。

带土已经忍不住了，他软软地伏在卡卡西身下，全身上下都做好了被精液射满的准备，脖子后被舔弄的腺体已经在微微作痛，信息素的分泌完全不再受自己的控制，忍不住地发出婉转柔软的呻吟引诱着身上的alpha。

“卡卡西、快点…”  
“标记我… 快…”  
“灌进来… 你的、啊！精…”  
“精液…”

该死！ 

卡卡西双手攥紧住带土的胯部，十指收拢，接着重重的将自己的胯部撞向已经微微张开的生殖腔口，张开嘴巴，轻轻咬住腺体，接着缓缓地打开了自己的结，将阴茎深深地埋了进去。

“打…开了… 里面… 嗯… 啊～”  
“快……快给我，射给我……”

在带土体内生殖腔打开的瞬间卡卡西狠狠地咬上他的腺体，一瞬间被Alpha支配的强烈冲击将带土推上浪潮，他缩起身体，撅着屁股小声尖叫着感受源源不断地温热精液浇灌冲刷在宫腔，送入自己体内。

等卡卡西射满之后从带土体内退出来，才终于挣脱快感的束缚，找回自己理智，然后智商重新上线的他发现了带土身上的异样。

带土脖颈后的、刚被自己啃咬标记过的腺体上，浮现出了特殊的术式纹路——三枚勾玉状的黑色花纹紧紧围绕住带土的腺体。

卡卡西惊讶地睁大眼睛，询问身下还没从性事中缓过神来的带土：“带土，这是什么？”

tbc


End file.
